Cinderella
by ShortGirlProblems
Summary: Life is full of surprises, so is when your whole life turns upside down when a women falls in love with your dad and takes over as queen, lovely right?
1. Chapter 1

A/N As much as I would love to own this series, sadly I don't. Please read and review! Let me know if there's anything I can do to make it much better, thank you all!

It all started on a fairly normal day, I was your typical princess, I loved the dresses, the make up, the balls, and most of all the guys! Glob, so many good looking guys at those things! However, I also had a secret side to me, I loved to go adventuring with my dad who was the King. The thrill of the danger that you could get into, kept me coming back for more, but sadly that all changed.

I remember when he had met HER. We were chasing after a shadow creature that we have never seen before, apparently there were rumours going around about these creatures stealing anything red and hunting livestock and leaving nothing but pieces of grey and fur behind. Anyways, while we were hunting this thing, my dad had accidentally ran into HER. After shaking it off, he looked over and met her gaze, nothing but pure perfection, long blond straight hair, that was so blond it looked almost white, beautiful blue eyes, a tight midnight blue dress that just seemed to hug her in all the right places, and that smile, nothing but sheer coldness and bitter hate behind it, and for some reason he fell in love with HER. When I had finally caught up to my dad, he was practically drooling over her, well not literally, that would be gross. My mouth nearly dropped open when I saw him help HER up, he had that look, you know the one where you find that one person that you can't live without, yea that one. My dad ended up getting ringed into walking HER back to HER cabin, which is in the middle of no where.

"So, what's a pretty lady like you doing in the woods all by yourself?"

"Oh stop! I'm far from pretty! I'm merely just an average girl,"

"No, far from it, you are the most beautiful lady, I have ever laid my eyes on."

This was going on for quite awhile between the two, they were almost like that couple from every romantic movie I have ever seen, glob, I hope that will never be me. I started wondering why she dodged that question and I wondered if what my dad was saying to her was true, I didn't want to believe it, I believed my mom would always have his heart and would be the apple in his eye, however, seeing how this conversation and how she latched on to his arm, I was starting to think he already forgotten about her, how her smile would bright up the room, how she was always light on her feet, and more importantly how much she loved to sing and be outside. My dad told me she was extremely beautiful and that I looked a lot like her, I never got the privilege in meeting her, she had passed away when I was at the tender age of two, I only remember her singing to me and that she always smelt like strawberries and vanilla.

"OH GIRLS , WE HAVE COMPANY!"

With a voice that loud, it was hard not to cover your ears. Two girls rammed through the door at the same time, after shoving and pulling each others hair, they finally came out, one slightly bigger then another. The first one had bright curly purple hair, short and stubby. The second one, had straight black hair and was taller and skinnier then the first one.

"Mommm, like, who are these people?!" The one with the purple hair asked

"Yea, like, why are we aren't here again, wait, where is the people?" The taller one asked, while looking around, a part of me wondered if she was actually serious.

"Girls, this is Joshua, Joshua this is Leslie Sarah Payge, you can call her LSP for short, she hates her name." She pointed to the one who had the purple hair.

"This one is, Tandice". She pointed to the the other one, who was currently chasing a butterfly.

"My what beautiful girls, oh! This is my daughter Fionna." My dad had turned and pointed at me, whoa wait, now he introduces me, after all this time! As I stood there and scowled, I gave a small wave to everyone and noticed that she turned and gave me her full attention.

"What a beautiful little girl you have, my name is Iris." SHE had then stuck out her hand for me to shake it, as I did so, I notice that her hands were nothing but icy cold, as I was shaking her hand, she started gripping tighter on mine hand, it was starting to hurt but I smiled, nothing less.

My dad smiled at the scene before him, it was a smile I have never seen, one that seems full and complete. I took notice of this, and look over at HER again, she seemed to have a sadistic smile and a strange glint in her eyes, the more I looked at her the more I didn't like her. All of a sudden, the smell of fire stung through my nostrils.

"What the, nooooo! MY HOME!" Iris screamed in agony at the sight. My jaw dropped at the sight of her home on fire, her daughters didn't seem to care at all.

"Ohh yea, I was like, totally making something to eat, it might of, like, caught on fire." LSP said causally while checking her nails.

"YOU IMBULSAL ! WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO LIVE!" Iris screamed at LSP.

"I know, we could live with the turtles mom!" Tandice said with delight and with nothing but hope in her eyes.

"No, Tandice, sweetie, we can't live with the turtles-yea you idiot." Iris first started saying it until LSP cut in.

I looked away from them and towards my dad, I saw that he was thinking something, oh please no, please don't offer. "how about, you come live with us in the castle." There it is, the big question, and there goes our secret, thanks dad, you blew it.

"We couldn't intrude, I really doubt you would have the space for us." Iris said this while I agreed with her.

"Nonsense! We have plenty of room in the castle for you all, come now, let's get you all settle in, and I won't take no for an answer!" I started at my dad like he grew another head. Why, oh why, did this have to happen to me, what did I do to deserve this!

The walk back was long, I couldn't wait until we got back to the castle, when we got there, the girls were practically shoving each other into the door and running around to claim their rooms, as I was heading up to my room I turned and saw my dad kissing Iris, I couldn't help but feel my heart drop, it really looked like he moved on from my mom, oh mom what would you think now.

A few months went by and my dad got down on one knee and proposed to her, he told her he couldn't live without her, how she changed him into a better man, and most of all how I needed a mom. I don't want another mom, I still have my mom in spirit and no one will replace her. The wedding took place about a month after that, Iris insisted the sooner the better and to have a large wedding. Once it took place I had met other prices and princess. I waved over at my best friend Gumball, he had waved back smiling, that smile, the one that makes my heart flutter and makes my knees go week, oh how I wished he liked me back. He looked so handsome with his bright green eyes and pink hair and that suit, how it seems to fir hi,, ever so right. After wiping the drool off the corner of my mouth, I suddenly felt eyes on me, when I turned I saw the most gorgeous of red hair and vibrant green eyes looking at me. He seemed to notice me and smiled at me, I felt my heart speed up and I smiled back, I was sure he was an angel.

After the wedding was coming to an end, I noticed my dad and Iris talking to a beautiful lady who had dark brown hair, red eyes and a very beautiful dark crimson dress. She had very pale skin and a beautiful voice when she talked, I couldn't help but wanting to go meet her. The next thing I know, I'm standing right next to my dad and Iris who was clinging onto his arm.

The beautiful lady noticed me and smiled at me. "My, Joshua, what a beautiful little girl you have, she is absolutely gorgeous!" I blushed at how much attention she was giving me and looked down.

My dad smiled with pride and put a hand on my head. "She is isn't she."

The lady had nodded in agreement and got down to my level. "What's your name darling?"

"My name is Fionna, mam, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say while bowing to her.

"Fionna, what a beautiful name, my name is Hannah, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Hannah smiled kindly at me. "How old are you Fionna?"

"I'm 13, mam." I answered shyly while smiling back at her. Hannah smiled even more and rested her hand on my cheek, I immediately noticed that her hand was ice cold.

"What a sweet girl you are, and such good manners! You could defiantly teach my son some manners!" Hannah smiled even more at me while saying this, and slowly goes back to her normal height.

"I must be going, Joshua, you know how Marshall Lee gets if I leave him by himself for more then 10-CRASH!-minutes-MARSHAL LEE ABADEER YOU PUT THAT POOR PRINCE DOWN!" My attention immediately went to the main door of the hall, hoping to see what all the commotion was about. I notice Hannah heading towards the door with a scowl on her face, who ever this Marshal Lee is, seemed to be quite the trouble maker. As I turn my attention back to my dad and my now step mom, I noticed that he was smiling at me while she was scowling at me, I simply smiled and excused myself to go to my room.

After a few years went by, everything was starting to change, I was now officially 15 and grown to despise any party or ball that I had to be apart of, all I wanted to do was run away and be free! However, all of that changed when my dad's health started to decline. Nothing was working, no medicine, no magic, no hope.. I knew I was going to loose my dad..and their was nothing I could do about it…We all decided to take turns on watching him, even the servants volunteered. On one particular night it was my turn to watch him, while I was watching him I noticed just how much weight he has loss, there was almost no meat left on his bones..it was hard to even look at him now.. I noticed that my dads eyes weakly opened and saw that same loving smile that he only gave to me and that made me feel loved and vulnerable. His hand slowly found its way to my cheek and I held his hand tightly to it.

"My little Fi, how have you grown, I only remember like it was yesterday when I first held you." My dad closed his eyes and smiles even more. "How I wish, I could see you grow into a mature young, beautiful, independent women and queen."

"Oh daddy, please don't say things like that, we'll get through this together." I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes and the lump beginning to form in my throat.

"Hush, my child, I don't have much longer.."

"Daddy! Please don't leave me! I don't want you to leave! Please..your all I have left.. You can't leave me..you just can't.." I started to bawl and clutching his hand more. I just can't loose him too, he is the only thing that has been keeping me sane to live with them.

"Ohh, Fi, I don't want to leave you..but my time has come.. I just wanted you to know, you have to stop running, if you run too fast, he won't be able to catch up." My dad gave me a knowing smile. I stared at him in confusion.

"Who won't catch up, dad?" I asked him in a tender voice, he just kept smiling at me.. "Dad?" I gently wrapped my fingers around his wrist and felt no pulse. "Dad! Please wake up!" I started screaming at him, why did he have to leave me! What did I do! Why couldn't I have died instead, it's not fair! I just want my dad to come back! I just kept crying and crying, I barely noticed a pair of arms wrap behind around my waist from where I was sitting on the bed with my dad. I kicked and screamed with all might bagging to be left along with my dad, I barely noticed LSP, Tandice, and HER come into the room, the more I screamed and fought to get loose the more the tighter the grip was around my waist. "Let me go! Please! I don't want to leave my da-SMACK" I felt a stinging sensation across my cheek, and the arms that once held me let go, I looked up and noticed Iris standing in front of me.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour, you shall have your bedroom now in the basement, with the servents, no more nice step mother, it's time that you be treated the brat that you are." I was stunned, what did I even do to her?! As I was about to speak, she smacked my other cheek, I looked back towards her and noticed a sadistic smile come across her face, I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes, no I will never cry in front of her or anyone again.

"As you wish my lady." I bowed to her and turned around to see it was once of the new Knights named Finn that had been holding me, I smiled and nodded and went to grab my things and headed down to the basement. Today, was the day, I would no longer be weak, I refuse to show any emotion to anyone from now on and in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank goodness most of my assignments are done for school, now I can update the story! As much as I would love to own Adventure Time and Linkin Park, I sadly can't. But anyways, please review and favourite the story, let me know what you all think, thanks!

Tonight was the first night not in my old room, tonight I was in the Servants Quarters, sleeping in an old sleeping bag on an old uncomfortable mattress. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep, I tossed and turned and even tried to sleep on the other side of the bed, nothing. This was seriously getting irritating. I ended up laying on my back staring at the crack and pretty water damaged ceiling, I started to remember all that has happened today, I could feel my eyes start to water, but I shook my head. No, no more crying.

As I laid their I could hear a low hum, huh, must be one of the servants. As I was listening I could hear it get louder and louder. It was a nice soft, and slow hum, one that I could feel calm my soul and drag me to the depths of sleep. I'm not exactly sure, how long it has been since I fell asleep, I could feel someone's hand running through my hair and humming softly to me, if I was a cat, I would be purring with happiness. I heard the humming go a few tons lower, it sounded so nice, I started to wonder what this persons voice sounded like when they were talking and singing..and then I started to wonder who was this person comforting me while I sleep..at this point I did't care, it felt nice to have someone their for me. I felt the persons hand move to my cheek and stroked it, I felt something wet being swept away by being replaced with a cool thumb instead. It felt odd and nice, I should really wake up and confront this person. Again, I felt that hand slowly trail from my cheek and go back into my hair, okay, this time I'm really am going to wake up. I could feel my eye lids start to twitch and then I felt cool lips against my forehand and smelt the most amazing and addicting scent, I have ever smelt in my life, it smelt like a cross between fresh air and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. I felt the persons lips leave my forehead and that hum started back up again, this time it sounded much lower, too low to be a female. I felt myself drifting back off to sleep with my last thought going through my mind, I just let a complete stranger put me to sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed that no one was in my room, I started to wonder if I was dreaming the whole thing..I couldn't help but feel sadden by that thought, as I was getting up I felt something fall from where I was laying, I picked it up and read it.

It's easier to run

Replacing this pain with something numb

It's so much easier to go

Than face all this pain here all alone

I felt my eyes start to tear up but I blinked them away, this stranger had no idea how true thowe words are, but I felt curious, why did they choose these words. Unfortunately I did't have time to dwell on them when I heard a knock at my door "Miss Fionna, it's time to do our daily chores". I heard one of the servants call out to me, I think her name is Felicia Parry, but we all call her Flame Princess for short, due to her wicked temper. As I stood up and changed into my new servants outfit, I thought I would hide that piece of paper in my pillow, don't want anyone questioning me. I pulled on the servants outfit which was a black blouse and a short skirt and black nylons with black flats, I hated the shirt, it fitted me a little too nicely and hugged me in all the right places and the skirt was too short for my liking, but it's not like I could complain, it would just get over looked.

I pulled open the door to reveal Felicia. "Hello Fionna! Are you ready to get started?" I smiled at her enthusiasm for being up at six o clock in a morning, and being this enthusiastic, you sure got spunk. "Yes I am." Felicia smiled and took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. "Great! Let's get started on making breakfast!"I watched her and several others moving around the kitchen to get breakfast started, there was eggs, sugar, cinnamon, bread, icing, milk, ham, bacon, oranges, apples, strawberries and, wait is that, a penguin? I shook my head and looked over to where Bonnie was, she noticed my confusion and said "Oh that, that's Gunther, the Ice Queen just loves penguins, so she's been storing them throughout the castle, she's been hiding them all through out the castle to hide them from the officials." The nickname the Ice Queen was something that the servants came up with, I thought it was a real nice catch Since it suited her icy personality quite nicely.

I shook my head in disbelief and started to wonder how many did she really have? Once we were done preparing breakfast we plated them on trays and headed towards the other side of the castle to where the royal pains in the ass sit. Once we got all the plates down on the table we had to go wake them up. I got the oh so lovely privilege of waking up LSP, I braced myself and knocked on her door and let myself in. She was snoring, not the quiet cute little snore, no I mean, full out grizzly loud snores, to the point where you thought the entire room was going to collapse.

"Shoes…..snort…..makeup…..snnnn…SNORT…ughhhh…" I was just so started at LSPs sleeping habits, and to be honest I was utterly afraid to go near her after listening to her. I tuned around to fine something to cover that loud mouth of hers, as I was looking for something kind of clean to use, I noticed Marceline coming in, but we all call her Marcie for short."I thought you might've needed some help." I smiled great fully at Marcie "Thank you so much Marcie!" Marcie smiled and headed towards LSP's bed and flipped her bed over so she would fall out. "Ugh! What the glob, Maceline!" I couldn't help but let out a few giggles when Marceline did it. "Good, now that your awake, get your lazy ass up and out of bed and eat your damn breakfast that we had to slave over for a two fricken hours." I just stared at Marceline in shock. "Ugh! Fine, geez!" LSP did't even seemed fazed by it, I watched her pass by me without purposely bumping into my shoulder, of course on the way by. "She's always like this, it's the same thing with her every morning, I just don't tolerate her shit." I nodded in agreement at Marceline's words and followed her out to go grab the cleaning supplies to get started to clean all of their rooms, bathrooms, the main floors, dust the pictures, put new flowers in the vase, groom the horses, groom the Penguins, and wash all their clothes. The servants told me this was less then usual, which meant that the Ice Queen was in a good mood.

As I was getting ready to clean all of the bathrooms, I could feel someone or something watching me, I looked around but did't see anything, ignored it, I decided to get started. While I was cleaning my third bathroom I started to hum. I kept humming that same tune that I heard last night and kept cleaning bathroom, after bathroom, they just seemed to get more and more disgusting. But I kept humming that little tune and started dancing around the bathrooms while I was cleaning.

After cleaning the bathroom I was told to plant new fruits and flowers in the gardens, at least I was excited to do this part, it reminds me when I used to help my dad in the yard when I was younger. I smiled at that thought and got to work. As I was planting some of the flowers I had noticed Jake and Finn coming over to help me by dragging a couple buckets of water over. I smiled at them, and they smiled back. "No knightly duties today?" "If you count, helping a damsel in distress with planting flowers and fruit as a knightly duty, then yes!" I laughed as Jake said that, he was always so lively and he was so much like an older brother to everyone, even though he just hit the age of twenty-five, he still acts so much like a teenager. And then there's Finn, he's the exact same age as me, a lot of people mistake him and me for being twins, but we're not even related, he's a pretty sweet guy and a lot of ladies are swooning after him. I smiled even more and started to hum that same melody and going back to planting again.

I stood up and stretched once our work was done, as I stretched, I noticed a bucket of water coming down on me. It really did catch me off guard and I ended up coughing and having my hair stuck to the front of my face. Once I removed my hair I noticed Jake, Finn, Bonnie, and Marcie all laughing at me, I looked over and seen Felicia had the bucket in her arms giggling, I could't help but laugh as a towel was handed to me and shook my hair to get everyone else wet in the process, it was a lot of fun and games until we had all to go back and do the rest of our chores, the next thing I knew it was already night time. I headed back to my room and found a red rose laying on my bed, curious I looked around to see if anyone was near by. I saw Bonnie and asked to see if anyone has been in my room but she said no, odd, I wonder how it got there, I shook it off and looked out my window and smiled, maybe just maybe, life will get better.

After a week went by, the same chores and more chores were added on, it was pretty much the same thing over and over, some of them just seemed impossible to finish in a day. Today was the day of my Dad's funeral I was surprised to hear that the Ice Queen was actually letting me go. As I was getting ready, I could hear LSP talking as loudly as ever, probably practicing to gain sympathy from the citizens. I could hear Tandice talking to her turtles again, we all call her the Turtle Princess and she seems to taken a shine to it. I had decided to wear my hair in a French braid and to wear my dads favourite colour, red. I once made a promise to him to wear his favourite colour if he had passed away to his funeral,he told me "black is such a depressing colour, I like to add a little pizazz to my funeral when i die!" For him, I'll keep that promise. I smoothed out my dress that I chose and headed upstairs.

I saw them coming down the stair in the main lobby in your typical funeral attire, I saw them give me a glare and simply smiled saying "A promise is a promise." As we headed out the front door, I had to go in another carriage all by myself, which I did't mind. Once we arrived to the ceremony I had noticed all of the other princes and princess and their parents here, it made my heart warmed at the feeling to see all of them here to support my father after death. I walked out of the door and felt the Ice Queen threw her arm around me, well, no wonder why she let me come. I felt all their eyes on me and kept my head up high as we walked to the front.

"Dearly, beloved, we are gathered here today to honour the great King Joshua. Joshua was indeed a great king, always thinking of others and never thinking anyone's status was lower then his. Joshua has left behind his daughter, his new wife and two step daughters.." I ended up toning out what else the priest has said, I watched as others shared stories about him, including, Gumball, his parents, Flash Pierre, who I met at the ball a few years back, I just settle on calling him FP, it's suits him. His parents went up, LSP, a few princess and a few princes spoke. I noticed Hannah getting up to speak about my dad, I watched her, and saw her give me a small sad smile, which I returned. Once she got up there, she had spoke how my dad was a great hero and a great king and how much he loved everyone dearly and could brighten up a room by just smiling, I could't help but smile a little more by all of the great things she was saying. Once she was done, Iris got up and spoke through sobs, I seriously wondered how much of this was real. The next thing I knew, it was my turn. I slowly stepped forward and looked out at the crowd, they all looked so sad, I'm sure the cloudy weather wasn't helping either.

I cleared my throat and swollen that pesky lump down. "My dad was one of a kind, I once made a promise to him not to wear black at his funeral but to wear his favourite colour, Red. He explained to me, that red, represents a strong sense of compassion, love, hate, and revenge. I believe…hic….that today, I'm wearing this colour…sniff…out of love for my dad. After my mom had left us, it was him and I…hic….and no one else, just the t-two of us." I could feel myself shaking and I could feel the tears threatening to spill, I felt the rain hit by body and I felt by legs carrying me anywhere but there. I could hear some of the people call my name and yelling at me to come back, but I kept running into I felt someone catch up to me and wrap their arms around my waist.

I tried so hard to break free and to keep running, but I felt the grip grow tighter and I could feel myself being turned around. I did't know who had caught me, I did't care if they were a complete stranger, the only thing I cared about was to be comforted. I felt the persons grip tighten a little tighter around me and I felt myself being swayed back in forth, I could hear them saying the odd shhh….it's okay…..shhhh…..let it out…I wanted to so badly just to crumble in front of this person and just to let it go, no matter how much I wanted to cry and scream, I just could't feel anything. I then felt the persons hand in my hair and pulling me closer to them, I let my self burry my head in their manly, muscular chest. I felt the rocking pick up a little and I heard a low hum erupt from this individual, I felt myself calming until I heard the sound of my once loving daddy, to now my daddy who's casket is being lowered. Glob…I….can't do t-this…. I tighten my grip on his shirt trying to get away from the sound, the next thing I hear is nothing but my own teeth chattering. I felt him lower his head on top of mine and rubbing one of his hands up and down my back slowly.

"You know, it's okay to cry, I got you, I won't let anyone else see you in your vulnerable state, I promise." A deep but sexy voice spoke.

Those few words were enough to make the tears flow, I just could't stop crying, I felt the person hold me to them as tight as they could without hurting me, I felt safe, protected, and peaceful. The next thing I knew I felt the world growing dark and I felt myself being picked up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N In the aments of the Christmas holiday, here's a chapter for you! Don't mind the minor swear words. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas :) thank you to all who read, favourited, followed, and reviewed! Much appreciated! :)

I felt my body being picked up with ease and felt myself being swayed back and forth gently as the person walked toward the remaining guests at my fathers funeral. I really should wake up. I could faintly hear people talking in hushed tones and the odd jab here and there. I let the voices sooty over me and pull me into the depths of sleep. "Put her down-" "Are they a couple." "How cute!" "It's him, great, minds well kiss all the ladies goodbye." I should be the one to carry her!" "Damn him!" " Why can't you carry me like that?!""Mhm! That Marshall Lee Abadeer sure is quite the sexy man! Marry Me!" "No! Marry Me!" "Won't you carry me like! I would be a much better women then she ever will be! Marry me LSP!" "Mmm, maybe another time ladies." Marshall winked at all the ladies and watched them faint one by one. While the males looked on with jealousy and yes, it's great to be King. "I'm serious put her down-" "Relax Gummy, I won't do anything to her-"

"BULLSHIT!" Marshall raised an eyebrow and look towards the owner of the voice. "Like hell you won't do anything to her, you'll probably just seduce her and then she'll end up being your next victim!" Marshall just rolled his eyes at the comment. Marshall felt Fionna being pulled out of his grasp slightly "Let go of her." Marshall hissed. "Why don't you make me demon." Marshall cracked his neck. "With pleasure Flame Boy." "IT'S FLAME PRINCE!" "Will you be quiet, you will end up waking her." Gumball had spoke. "I agree with Gumball, the last thing we need to do is wake her up, the poor girl has already gone through enough, now if you are so angry with my son for kindly catching up to her and carrying her back-" "More like catching her for his next pray!" "He's nothing but a demon, or a monster! He will even likely kill poor Fionna!" "ENOUGH!" Marshall rose his voice over the chases that was happening around him. "If you seriously think she is my pray, I would have killed her by now, and quite frankly your looking real appealing to me Flame Boy." Marshall narrowed his eyes at Flame Prince. Flame Prince had narrowed his eyes right back at him and was seething in anger. Flame Prince yanked Fionna a little harder towards his direction. Marshall let out a low growl. "Let go of her." "MAKE ME YOU STUPID DE-" "QUIET! You both will wake he up!" Hana scolded both of them for their childish behaviour.

Marshall heard Fionna whimper quietly and yanked her back towards him and away from FP. Once Fionna and as back in Marshall's grasp, he held her closer to him and held on to her a little bit tighter. "Now I suggest you all be quiet, Fionna has been through enough as it is, and you certainly all are not helping with this shouting." Gumball stressed the situation to the, both. "I'm only worried Gumball, to allow such a petty demon like him to hold her so close like that, who knows what he will do to her!?" Marshall hissed slightly at the comment. "Oh relax, hot rod, I won't do anything to her-Maybe a few love bites." Marshall felt the smirk slide across his face. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL-" Flame Prince went to snatch Fionna once more from Marshall. "Marshall Lee Abadeer! You will do no such thing to Fionna!" Gumball scolded Marshall. "Awh common, Gummy! You know me better then anyone else, I won't do anything to her, maybe just seduce her a little bit-" "MARSHALL YOU PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Marshall could't help but chuckle at Gumball who was getting riled up. Marshall could hear what sounded like heels running across the pavement "Oh, what's this? Oh my poor little Fionna! I was so worried when you ran off! Oh Marshall! Would you be a dear and put her in our carriage so we can take her back to the castle?" Marshall rolled his eyes at Iris.

"That's quite alright Iris, I'll take her back in our carriage-" "But-" "No buts, she needs her sleep, plus she looks quite content in Marshall's arms. This way I can make sure he does not try to make a move on her."Marshall rolled his eyes at his mother and shook his head."Gee thanks mom, have a little faith in me will yea?" Marshall feeling Fionna shiver from the rain decided to start walking towards his carriage. "I insist, she comes back home in our carriage and with me". Iris tempted to use a sweet tone with the bystanders still standing around. Without that sweet tone, they might be onto her plan. "I don't think so, Iris, I said she's coming in our carria-" "Absolutely not! I said she is coming with us and that's final!" Iris had lost all of the sweetness in her voice and it was replaced with rage. In her fit of rage she had caught up to Marshall and Fionna and snatched her wrist. A low hiss was from Marshall. "I suggest you let go of her before I break your fucking hand to the point you will not be able to use it ever again." Marshall made sure everyone could hear his undying threat in his voice, the bystanders that were watching on what was going on quickly ran towards their carriages. Glob only knows, what these two were capable of when they were angry. "Are you threatening me, Marshall Lee, I suggest you to hand. Her. Over. Right. Now." The tension between the two was getting too much, Hana decided to step in before someone got hurt, especially the poor sleeping Fionna.

"Iris. I do believe my son said to let go of her, if you don't I will personally rip your hand off." Hana narrowed her eyes towards Iris. "Fine." Iris finally let go of her wrist and made sure they could hear the venom in her tone. "Perfect, I knew you would come through Iris, now excuse us, we need to be on our way back to King Joshua's castle". Hana let a smile grace her lips without brushing her hair and making it hit Iris in the face as she walked by her. Iris let out a huff of annoyance and climbed in her own carriage with her own two daughters. Heather let her self in first and sat down. Marshall came in next with Fionna. Hana watched as Marshall sat down with Fionna carefully and making sure she was positioned in his arms comfortably the whole time he got in the carriage. Once Marshall was satisfied enough and making sure that Fionna was comfortable, he finally decided to sit down. Marshall put Fionna on his lap and had put her head between his neck and shoulder and put both of her legs on the side of his.

Hana's eyes softened at the sight before her, she could't help but ask her son a question. "I'm surprised you went after her, Marshall." Marshall hummed in reply. He really did't know what to say, why did he chase after her? "It's not like you to chase after a girl and then comfort them. You normally either subdue them or they are your next pray." Marshall looked down at Fionna and look at her tired face and noticed the bags under her eyes and the deep frown on her pretty face. "I can't explain it Mom, she's different. There's just something about her." Heather nodded slightly in agreement "She definitely is something else, I can't get over how brave she was during the funeral, she never did shed a tear until you caught her." Marshall nodded in agreement. "I'm surprised, she's s a lot stronger then everyone gives her credit for." "I know, you can't help but admire her. I feel so and for her though, poor girl has been through so much as it is and to have a god awful step mother like Iris, that's just the topping off the cake."Marshall just chuckled slightly. "What really made you go after her Marshall?" Marshall shrugged slightly and thought about it."Simple, I love a good a good chance. It reminded me of hunting pray, but I can't explain it. I felt myself wanting to comfort her instead of sinking my teeth in." Hana heard Fionna's heartbeat quicken slightly."Settle down Marshall, your starting to give the poor girl a nightmare." Hannah scolded Marshall for letting his hunger almost getting the best of him. Marshall started to feel bad for some reason and decided to rub her back soothingly up and down and to hum her a soft tune while he eased her back into a comfortable sleep.

After awhile the carriage came to a stop and the door swung open. "Thank you Queen and King Of the Nightosphere for bringing Fionna back to our castle." Marshall looked towards the carriage door to reveal the two Knights of Jake and Finn. "No problem boys, it was our pleasure, please make sure the poor dear does get her rest, she needs it after the day she had" Hana's voice was soft and tender. "Don't worry mam, we will. Jake could you carry her back, I'll notify everyone on how today went for Miss Fionna." Finn ran towards the servants quarters to notify everyone. Hana leaned across the carriage towards Fionna and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, much like a mother would do for her child."Sleep well, sweetheart. You need it after the day you had." Hana pulled away and saw a tear run down Fionna's cheek and watched as she slowly became restless in Marshall's arms. Hana's eyes softened as she watched her son comfort the poor girl. "Shhhh, it's alright." Marshall rocked her back and forth and tighten his grip on her slightly. Marshall watched as Fionna slowly started to calm down in his arms and started to hum for her to settle her back into a peaceful sleep. Once Fionna had settled down, Marshall kissed her head and handed her over to Jake.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets her rest, thanks for looking after her Marshall." "No sweat, Jake. Make sure she stays nice and warm. We stayed in the rain for quite awhile before she had finally fell asleep." Jake nodded and smiled towards Marshall "Don't worry, I'll make sure they take good care of her." Marshall smiled back at Jake and nodded towards him. Jake did a quick bow towards Hana and Marshall with Fionna in his arms before walking towards the servants quarters. Once Jake arrived, he noticed all of the servants looking worried at the sleeping girl in his arms. Jake let a small sad smile towards the others before placing her in the make shift bed the other servants were kind enough to make for her. Once Jake put her down, he made she she was all snug and pulled the blankets around her to keep her nice and warm. Jake noticed the way Marshall looked at her and comforted her, for him he would defiantly make sure everyone took care of her.

I could faintly hear the voices of Marceline , Felicia and Bonnie talking just outside my door. I could hear the worry in their voices."She's been asleep for almost two days, Marcie, do you think we should call the Doctor?" "Or we could just dump a bucket of water on her head again." "We are NOT doing that again, maybe we should call the doctor.." Wait, what! I've been out for a whole two fricken days! What the hell! Man, I am so dead from the Ice Queen can only imagine the type of torture! I felt my eyes snap open and attempted to bolt out of the makeshift bed, however I ended up getting tangle in my blanket and fell face first onto the cold cement floor. I heard the door being swung open to reveal pretty much all of the servants and Jake and Finn. "Well at least we know she's awake now." I heard Jake say In-between giggles along with everyone else giggling at me as well. I could't help giggle myself, it's not everyday you get so tangled up and then you fall face first, I was just lucky the blanket provided some padding.

Once I got up from the tangled blanket everyone rushed in to give me a huge hug and telling me how worried they were about me. It really did melt my heart, until I saw the long list of chores from the stupid Ice Queen, all for me to do by myself, how lovely, this was a lot worse then I thought. Once everyone settled down I grabbed the list and went to get started immediately. "Where do you think your going young lady?" I heard Maci call out to me. "Why to do my bidding, I have missed from our dear lovely queen." I relied in a sweet and a sarcastic tone. I saw Marci and a few others crack a smile when I said it and ran off to go finish the long list of chores. I did a quick scan and felt my jaw drop, wash the laundry by hand, fix the broken vase LSP broke, wash the curtains, shine all of their shoes, dust the walls, scrub the floors by hand, fix Turtle Princess aquarium so that the water is just at the right temperature, groom the Penguins, dress the Penguins up, clean the shovels, wash the windows, paint the lobby..oh good glob, when will it ever end!? I turned and looked at the clock, it was only noon, oh man, I better get started then. With a deep sigh, began doing my long list of chores, by the time I was done, it was already 3 in the morning, I decided to go out and get some fresh air in the garden. While I was looking at the moon, I had felt I wasn't alone, I looked around but no one was around. I looked up at the sky and saw a weird light pink sparkly light go across the sky. I tilted in my head in confusion and rubbed my eyes. When I looked again, it was gone..shaking my head I decided to go back inside and crawl into my makeshift bed and call it a day.

A few months later I could hear the screeching of LSP and well our beloved turtle princess. All I could make out the words was New Years Party, oh boy….. This is going to be interesting….


End file.
